


Dean's First Time

by AeonFlux40



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal, Bottom Dean, First Time, Gay Sex, He Loves It, M/M, Top Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-10
Updated: 2017-03-10
Packaged: 2018-10-02 01:30:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10205828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AeonFlux40/pseuds/AeonFlux40





	

“Be gentle Cas. It’s….It’s my first time.” Dean whispered.

Castiel’s breath caught in his throat. “What do you mean your first time?” he asked. “I thought that-”

“I mean, yeah I’ve had sex plenty of times.” Dean said, cutting him off. “I’ve just never been a bottom. Just…go easy on me, huh?”

Castiel smiled. “Of course, my love.” He said, grabbing Dean’s chin and kissing him gently. “I’ll be gentle. Promise.” To be honest, Castiel would much rather have fucked Dean ten ways to Sunday. However, since this was his first time, he decided to take it a bit slower.

Dean lay down on his stomach on the bed. Castiel caressed Dean’s back with his hand, kissing him softly. Dean moaned. Castiel knelt down behind Dean, gazing at his wonderfully toned body. _His ass is just so perfect, _Cas thought. He reached down and squeezed. Dean let out a low groan, which turned Castiel on even more. He felt his hard cock throb at the sound of Dean’s voice. Castiel grabbed the lube and stroked his cock, almost unable to bear the wait. He lubed his fingers and circled Dean’s hole.__

“Dammit, Cas.” Dean grunted. “Stop teasing me already.”

Castiel smiled and inserted his finger. Dean gasped. Castiel worked his finger in and out gently, then added a second and eventually a third. Dean started rocking his hips against Castiel’s hand, moaning because it felt so good. Castiel slowed down a bit, then removed his fingers from Dean, causing him to whimper in protest. Castiel sat up behind Dean and again squeezed his butt.

_So perfect. ___

Castiel leaned over and kissed Dean on the back of his neck, causing him to shudder slightly. He continued kissing Dean as he entered into him. Dean grunted and gripped harder onto the pillow beneath him.

“Are you okay?“ Cas whispered into Dean’s ear.

“Y-yeah…” Dean groaned. “I’m good.”

_Oh my God. His ass is so tight. ___

Castiel rubbed Dean’s back up and down in sync with the motion of his hips. After a few strokes, Dean started to relax a little, getting used to the feeling of Castiel inside of him. Castiel reached up and tugged gently at Dean’s hair, pulling his head back. Dean groaned loudly and perked his butt up, pushing himself up against Castiel’s hips. Castiel leaned forward and nibbled gently on Dean’s back.

“Dammit, Cas.” Dean moaned.

Castiel reached down and gently stroked Dean’s hard cock, keeping his other hand on Dean’s hip to steady himself. Dean grunted with every thrust. He grinded harder and harder against Castiel. Castiel stroked him faster.

“Fuck, Dean….” Castiel groaned. He licked Dean’s earlobe because he knew that would drive Dean crazy. He bit Dean’s earlobe just enough to cause a slight jolt of pain. Dean shuddered.

“Do it again.” Dean moaned. “It feels good when you bite me, Cas.”

Castiel did as was asked and Dean let out a low whimper.

“God…Cas…so good.”

Dean started grinding harder and faster against Castiel.

_What is he doing? ___

“Dean, wait.” Castiel pleaded, but Dean paid him no mind. It just felt so damn good, Dean didn’t want to stop. Castiel was really wanting to make it last as long as he could, but he knew it was going to be next to impossible.

“Dean, please…” Castiel said, barely audible to Dean’s ears. “I don’t know how much longer I can-OH FUCK!” Castiel exploded with such an intense orgasm, he had to grab onto Dean’s hips, digging his nails in so he didn’t fall over. Castiel was panting heavily, trying to catch his breath so he didn’t pass out. He finally collapsed next to Dean on the bed. Dean looked over at Castiel and smiled.

“Turn over.”

Dean rolled over on his back and Castiel climbed on top. He leaned over and kissed Dean gently on the lips. He made his way down to Dean’s neck, kissing and sucking, leaving marks there.

“Oh, Cas…“

Castiel made his way down Dean’s chest, gently sucking then biting on Dean’s nipples. Dean gasped. Castiel kissed his way down Dean’s chest, his tummy, lightly licking at his belly button. Dean couldn’t help but giggle.

“Stop that! It tickles,” Dean said, smiling down at Castiel. He reached down and ran his fingers through Castiel’s hair. Castiel loved the way Dean’s hands felt running through his hair. He reached down and began stroking Dean’s still hard cock. Castiel lightly kissed the tip, then began sucking gently. First just the head, then making his way down the shaft, taking in Dean bit by bit.

“Cas….unnhh….fuck…” Dean groaned. He tugged harder at Castiel’s hair, causing him to moan loudly. Dean began rocking his hips up and down, forcing Castiel down onto his shaft and further down his throat. Castiel gagged a bit, but then relaxed his throat. He really didn’t want to stop. Castiel inserted two fingers into Dean’s hole, working them in and out and he continued to go down on him.

“Cas…” Dean moaned loudly. “Cas…Cas…”

Dean continued moaning Castiel’s name over and over, getting louder each time. Dean started getting a bit sloppy with his thrust, and Castiel could tell he was close.

“Oh, fuck ! Cas, I’m-unhhh!” Dean shouted, then shot his load into Castiel’s throat.

Castiel felt Dean’s body tense up as he orgasmed and screamed Castiel’s name as loud as he could, arching his back and gripping the bedsheets.

Dean relaxed back onto the bed, panting and sweating. Castiel curled up next to Dean, nuzzling his neck gently. Dean wrapped his arms around Castiel, and kissed the top of his forehead.

“Not bad for your first time, huh?“

Dean chuckled. “No, not at all.”

“I think we discovered something new about you.” Castiel smiled.

“What’s that?” Dean asked.

“I think you like being a bottom.”


End file.
